


Red vs. Blue Drabbles

by LavernivsTucker



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, The major character death is just ones that are canon, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavernivsTucker/pseuds/LavernivsTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small works from the series Red vs. Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not so bad after all. (Palomo/Bitters)

**Author's Note:**

> These will probably be short and updates sporadic. I've just had my writing mojo back and wrote a few. Some will be shippy, some might not. Tags and rating will be updated accordingly. This is also not beta'd so please excuse any spelling errors or grammar mistakes.

Palomo stood there in shock as Felix's betrayal was revealed. To find out the whole war was fake. The war that killed his family and friends. The war that took everything away from him. Fake? He really couldn't process it.

He looked up as he heard curses and sniffles. Bitters was angry. No surprise there. With how he acted when they were told the captains were 'dead', Palomo didn't expect anything different. He knew that later, Bitters would seek him out and rant to him. Like always. It was a weird friendship the two had. Bitters acted like he hated Palomo just like everyone else did, but Palomo knew he didn't. Bitters was the one person he knew that didn't really hate him.

Jensen was the source of the sniffles. Palomo would probably be crying with her if he wasn't still in shock. He watched as Smith put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He wish he had that. Someone to comfort him and tell him everything would be okay. He did at one point. Cunningham. Jason. That was the only other person he knew that didn't hate him....and he was dead.

Palomo felt bad that he was glad he wasn't here. Jason lost everything too and to find out it was all a lie? That everyone died for nothing? That Jason died for nothing? It was devastating.

\-----------

The ride back to the base was interesting. His captain may hate him but Palomo didn't hate his captain. He looked up to Tucker. Wanted to be like him. And here he was, crying next to Tucker, feeling helpless like he did when his family died. Tucker was one of the only people he had left. Like hell he was gonna admit that though. He would have to come up with a more badass story then what actually happened. He didn't need people thinking he was crybaby. No way was he gonna let that happen.

Once they arrived back, Agent Washington and Captain Tucker were brought to the infirmary. He would go see then later. Maybe. He didn't want to upset Tucker by being there. Perhaps he could visit when they were asleep? That sounded good.

Palomo made his way to his room, well....his and Smith's room , but he didn't think Smith would be back any time soon, so he shut the door and started stripping out if his armor. His helmet was the last to go and he held it in his hands, looking into the visor. It had seen a lot of death and destruction. Unnecessary death and destruction. He let it fall to the floor with a loud crack and sat on his small bed.

What would happen now? The war had been going of for years now. A fake war. Everyone must be upset in one form or another. He sighed as he felt something wet drip down his chin and brought his hands up to wipe his eyes. This time, he was crying for everything. His family, his friends, his friends families, the life he never got to have, the life no one got to have, the lives of those who had died unnecessarily. The list went on and on. Just like his tears.

He didn't try to stop. It would be no use. He moved so he could lay back and stare at the ceiling. He wasn't being loud, so no one should hear him. His mind was racing. His sadness soon turned to anger. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. He rolled over on his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow.

When his door opened, he realized he had drifted off. He didn't need to look to know who it was. The sound of the door shutting was way too loud in the silence. It made him wince. The footsteps made their way over and stopped at the side of the bed. Palomo slowly sat up so the other could sit beside him. He immediately leaned against them and closed his eyes.

He dozed off again and only noticed when he was being moved. He was laid down with his head in the others lap instead of a pillow. When he glanced up and raised an eyebrow, Bitters gave him a look of 'don't talk'. The last thing he remembered was fingers stroking his hair and the thought of 'I'm usually the one doing the comforting.' before he fell into a sleep that was plagued with screams and cries of the victims.

The next time Palomo woke, he smiled slightly when his head was still in Bitters lap. He looked up to see the other staring off at the wall, lost in thought. The private slowly sat up, still watching the other before he wrapped his arms around Bitters' shoulders in an bro-hug. Bitters has insisted he call it that because they weren't sissy's. He rested his chin on Bitters' shoulder and smiled more when he felt arms wrap around his torso and a face buried into his shoulder. This was much better. He liked trying to make others feel better.

They stayed like that for who knows long till Bitters pulled back. Palomo opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Bitters put his forehead against Palomo's and closed his eyes.

To say Palomo was speechless was an understatement, but it still made his chest feel weird. He tried to talk again but was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his own. Inside he was panicking and a mess, but on the outside, he melted into the contact. He hesitantly move his lips against the ones eagerly encouraging him.

It was over in what felt like days but was really only a minute. He frowned slightly when Bitters stood up and headed for the door. Had he done something wrong? He was answered when the older male turned his head and smiled back at him before going out the door. He hadn't ever seen Bitters smile like that. It made him happy.

Maybe the war ending wasn't so bad after all.


	2. It's hard to get a room when there is no vacancy. (Norkington)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Norkington dead ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will probably be short and updates sporadic. I've just had my writing mojo back and wrote a few. Some will be shippy, some might not. Tags and rating will be updated accordingly. This is also not beta'd so please excuse any spelling errors or grammar mistakes.

David. That was his name. But the other Freelancers called him Wash or Washington normally. And behind closed doors, in the heat of the moment, he would hear that name whispered or moaned. North and York didn't really realize it. At least he didn't think so.

It didn't bother him. It made him feel like he mattered. Before he had made friends in Project Freelancer, he felt like an outcast. A puppet in The Director's toy chest. It was a relief when he made friends. He quickly became the little brother to everyone. Except two. But he hadn't known that yet.

Washington was in the locker room sitting on the bench with his head in his hands when it happened. He had just gotten over a bullet to the stomach and was able to train again. He didn't look up when he heard the door open, but he did when he felt someone standing in front of him. He looked up to find York and that stupid grin that meant 'I'm doing something I shouldn't.'

Wash stood carefully and slowly, wary of what York had done. That's when he saw North behind York with a look of 'York, don't' but obviously York couldn't see it. North wore that look a lot lately. He was about to question what was wrong, when he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. He still had eye contact with North and he saw a soft smile appear. And when he pulled away from York, he could still see that stupid grin on his face. Then his cheeks were cupped as North kissed him soft and sweet. His heart fluttered. He knew he was hooked.

No one had outright said they had found out about their relationship. But there were signs. He had heard South complaining to North for his 'lover boys to stop leaving their underwear on the floor or our room.' Or the knowing smile of Carolina. The chuckle from Wyoming and Florida when the three walked into the room together. The time Florida had approached him and told him to be safe and handed him several condoms. When Maine would just look at him and roll his eyes with a slight smile after North and or York left the room. Thank god The Director never found out.

Seeing York un-moving on the ground made him sick. He was Recovery One now. Another name to add to the list. When Delta insisted that Wash use him, he couldn't. Not only did he never want another AI in his head, he didn't want York's AI in his head. Of course Delta knew of the relationship but Wash didn't want to be reminded. He didn't need to be reminded. He remembered just fine. He remembered the jokes York told that made him cry with laughter. He remembered the way he had fretted over York when he lost an eye and jumped right back on missions. He remembered the way he tasted of mint all the time. He didn't need help to remember. He remembered too much.

When he shot South, it was out of anger and revenge. Not because she had shot him in the back and had left him for the Meta. No. It was for North. She had let him die. He had to blow up the body of the man who would whisper sweet nothings in his ear as he fell asleep. Or gave him that fond smile when he himself had made North laugh. He would never again see the way his eyes crinkled up as he laughed. Never feel the soft touches that always left him wanting more. He wondered how scared poor little Theta had been. He wished he could have saved them.

He had one heart. How could both halves be ripped out?

David. That was his name. But the Reds and Blues called him Wash or Washington. But behind closed doors, Wash was still his name. And behind those closed doors, in the heat of the moment, he would hear that name whispered or moaned. The mood was gone instantly and he would get up and go to his room with Tucker saying he was sorry as the door shut.

He was over them. At least he thought. There would always be two holes in his heart. Tucker could only fill so much and he would never be David again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how soon others will be up but thanks for reading.


	3. Norkington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Norkington. This one is happy though.

“I want him.” York sighed as he watched one of the bartenders walk by. He had freckles and holy shit were those dimples?

North just hummed and glanced at York. “So you’ve said. Am I not enough anymore?” His voice was laced with amusement.

“Oh stop it. You know I love you but have you seen his face?? He’s adorable and I want one.” York pouted and tore his gaze from the cute blond.

“His name is David Washington. He likes to be called Wash though. He adores cats and likes to skateboard.” North smiled as he took a sip from his drink, mischief in his eye. 

“….You fucking didn’t.” York narrowed his eyes and pouted again. “I called dibs.”

“You were taking too long and I wasn’t going to wait.” A new voice spoke up and York turned to see said cute freckled blond standing there with a shy grin on his face. 

North chuckled. “He approached me one night while you went to the bathroom and we talked. He had been seeing the looks you were giving him and wanted to know what was up.”

“North said you liked me and I asked if you would want to go out with me and North said you two were together and that was great news because I liked you both so we talked and we had lunch yesterday.” Wash smiled and shrugged.

“You two are assholes.” York huffed. “Lying assholes.”

“I was making sure he was good, York. And he is. Like you said, cute freckles equal a cute person” North smiled and took York’s hand.

“Hey…um. I get off at ten thirty…” Wash blushed and bit his lip.

York grinned. “Well I guess you’re coming with us then. Right North?”

“Definitely.” North smiled fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic.


	4. Tuckington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington's Birthday isn't going so well. Who could change that?

Washington was not a drinker so why his friends threw him a party at a bar was beyond him. Wasn’t it supposed to be his party? His celebration for getting one year older? He counted it as a victory for just living another year. He was sitting in the back, alone, while he watched his friends have a good time. He didn’t blame them. He wasn’t fun to be around now a days. But to ignore him at his own party? That kind of hurt. Okay he was lying. It hurt a lot.

He didn’t know how long it was till he heard someone walk up next to him. When he turned to tell them to go away, he paused because holy shit this guy was cute.

“Is this seat taken by any chance?” The man grinned, tilting his head and took Wash’s silence as the go ahead to sit beside him at the table.

“I’m not interested.” Wash frowned and narrowed his eyes. He knew this guy’s type. He had been dealing with them all night.

The dark skinned man put his hands up in defense. “I’m not here for that. You looked lonely like me so I figured I’d say hi. I’m Lavernius Tucker but call me Tucker. That is, if you want me to stay?”

Wash thought for a moment and sighed. “David Washington. Wash is fine though.” He blinked when the younger man’s face lit up.

“Alright Wash. Why are you alone?” Tucker rested his chin in his hand and kept smiling.

“Because no one is around me.” Wash frowned and then raised an eyebrow when the other laughed.

“That’s a good comeback.” Tucker glanced around and frowned at the large group of people were. “Let me guess. This is your party but no one cares and are just here to drink?”

Wash was taken aback by the others bluntness and frowned. “How did you…?”

“How did I know? My best friend is dating a chick named Tex and he was invited, so he invited me.” Tucker shrugged. “He ditched me a while ago.”

“You’re Church’s friend…” David didn’t really care for Church. He was an asshole.

“Is that bad? Did I make a bad impression? I swear I’m not like him. Well…I can kinda be an asshole but I’m mostly dick jokes and bad pickup lines.” Tucker sighed. Way to go, Lavernius. Now he probably doesn’t like you more now.

“Oh? I haven’t heard a dick joke or pickup line yet.” Wash let himself smile a bit.

Tucker grinned. “I have loads of them. Want me to show you? Bow chicka bow wow.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Wash let himself laugh softly. Something he didn’t do anymore. He was surprised that Tucker pulled a laugh from him. And by the smile on Tucker’s face, he enjoyed the sound as well. Maybe this birthday party wasn’t that bad after all.


	5. Grimmons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuuys. Sorry I've been busy. I've got a few written for some updates but shrugs. I have an idea for a big fic but the issue is actually writing it.....

“I fucking hate you.” Simmons sighed as he rested against the tree, panting. 

“No you don’t you nerd. You had fun. Just admit it. It was fun!” Grif had his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

“It was fun until Sarge caught us!! He saw Grif! He saw us!” Simmons voice cracked and he put a hand over his mouth. 

“Oh come on. Not like it’ll be the last time we get caught sneaking into a classroom and totally boning.” Grif shrugged and smirked, remembering what had been happening not ten minutes ago. How was he supposed to know Sarge was making one last round of the halls before he locked up? It was almost ten at night! The escaped by running into the woods nearby. 

“It will be and you are so going without for a month!” Simmons huffed and started walking again. “And you can get your own Oreos when we get home!” 

“Oh come on. It wasn’t that bad!” Grif frowned and looked up. “Simmons? Wait up!” He started to walk quickly. He didn’t want to be lost in the dark woods alone. There were bats out here. 

“No! I’m mad at you.” Simmons walked with his arms around himself and a scowl on his face. He was upset and embarrassed and he didn’t stop walking till he reached their house which was really his house. Simmons mom just let Grif and his sister Kai, stay with them since they had nowhere else to go. He stomped up the stairs and flopped on his bed. 

Grif followed Simmons quietly. When they reached their house, he followed Simmons up to his room which was also Grif’s room. He sat on his bed and frowned at the face down body on the other side of the room. “I’m sorry…I didn’t think anyone would see us…I had this staked out for weeks and no one was there. We just got unlucky.” He stood and walked over to Simmons’ bed and laid beside him, pulling him close, whispering apologies and kissing Simmons’ hair.

Simmons just rolled over and pressed his face into Grif’s chest. His face was still red. “I can never go to gym class again. He’ll say something…” 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t, alright? I promise.” The Hawaiian pulled Simmons face up and kissed his nose. “It’ll be okay…Now…we didn’t get to finish….any chance that we could now?” His answer was Simmons pushing onto the floor with a loud ‘thud’ and Grif just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review so I can improve and get my writing skills back. Thanks for reading!


End file.
